A Midnight Waver Ride
by bamchickawow
Summary: Spoilers for manga chapters 240 and up! Nami wins a surfing trophy but when Usopp breaks it whos there to support Nami? LuNa LuffyxNami Rated T because a perverted sorta comment and two people get drunk. Just in case!


**Authors Notes: This is my first One Piece story!! So sorry if its OC! Also Im only just finished reading chapter 240 of the manga!! So I might get some info wrong!**

_**A Midnight Waver Ride**_

"What's your problem?" Zolo asked his captain who was currently sitting on the figurehead of the ship with a frown on his face.

The crew had decided to take a break for a few days after the Marines had lost their trial and it would take a week for the Log Pose to set. They stopped by an island that was having a surfing contest. The winner of the competition would be the surfing champion of the Grand Line and there was a prize of ten thousand Belli. This of course interested Nami. So while Nami headed off to the competition with Sanji to cheer her on, Usopp and Chopper went to town to get supplies and Robin disappeared, leaving Luffy and Zolo to guard the ship.

"Nami has been gone a while." Luffy replied. "Yeah so? She left for the competition a few hours ago and since she hasn't returned it probably means she's doing well in the competition." Zolo told Luffy. "Oh well , good for her." Luffy said with a bit of resentment in his voice.

Then Zolo burst out laughing. Luffy stared at his first mate puzzled by his actions. When Zolo stopped laughing he said to his meat loving friend. "Your still jealous of her!" Then he burst out into another fit of laughter. "What!?" Luffy was confused and outraged at this. Then the captain pouted and said "why would I be jealous?". "Are you pouting?" And once again Zolo burst out laughing. At this the vein on the captains head started to bulge. "cut it out!".

After wiping the tears from his eyes (from laughing to hard) Zolo explained. "your still jealous that she can ride the waver and you can't!" Luffy was shocked and out raged at that. 'I could ride a waver if I wanted to!' Luffy thought to himself.

Just then they heard cheering from the beach. When Luffy and Zolo looked to where the noise was coming from they saw Nami sitting on the shoulders of a (as girls would say) 'hot' guy holding a big trophy. With several more 'hot' guys trailing behind her. And if your wondering where Sanji is, he's behind the crowd crying about how Miss Nami forgot him.

"Looks like Nami won." Zolo said. Luffy merely replied with a 'yeah'. "Oh shit! I totally forgot! Today's the day I got to pay Nami back for that money I borrowed to get one of swords sheaths repaired." Zolo was just about to make a mad dash to the crows nest to hide from Nami (so he wouldn't have to pay up) when a thought popped into to his head. Smirking the swordsman walked up to the captain and whispered in his ear "Maybe if you ask nicely Nami will let you ride with her on the waver." The captain was confused at this and said "But the wavers meant for one person."

Now Zolo's smirk had become a grin and once again he whispered "I guess that means you and Nami will be really _really_ close together on that bumpy waver." Then the captain blushed at thought. After all he was a healthy 17 year old and Nami was…..was…. Hell Nami was downright beautiful. Seeing the blush on his friend's face Zolo concluded that his job was done and he headed up to the top of the crows nest. The cheering started getting louder so Luffy snapped out his daze and stared at the crowd that was coming closer to the Going Merry.

Luffy frowned at the crowd. Actually Luffy had no idea he was frowning but he knew one thing all those guys around Nami really irked him. For a second there Luffy thought (you mean he actually posses enough brain power to think?JK) that he might actually be jealous of those guys around Nami but quickly dismissed the thought. But that feeling was still there. Luffy guessed that he was just being protective of his nakama as always but that answer actually annoyed him a bit more. 'that's weird…I feel sad when I call Nami a nakama. Am I disappointed?'

Luffy couldn't finish the thought when he heard Nami's voice. "Alright guys! Put me down." The guy on whose shoulders she was riding on kneeled down on the sand so Nami could get off. Then when her foot touched the sand the crowd gave a disspointed 'Awww'. Nami laughed at this. When Luffy heard Nami laughter his heart when into a mad dance. "Don't worry guys I'll surf with you all tomorrow! I promise!" The crowd happy with her reply headed back to the village.

Luffy kept his eyes on Nami as she walked on board the Going Merry. Nami was wearing her blue camo bikini top with black swim shorts. While Nami was pretending to listen to all of Sanji's praises she caught Luffy's gaze. Sanji of course was now holding the trophy as he wouldn't want his precious Nami-swan to strain herself. Nami stopped and asked Luffy "What's with you?". Luffy who hadn't really thought much since he heard Nami laughing was snapped once again out of his daze. Sanji stopped talking and looked at Luffy as well. All Luffy could give for a reply was a "huh?". Nami raised her eye brow in puzzlement at her captain's weird behavior.

"Well I'm going to find a place on my shelf to put my trophy." Nami then took the trophy from Sanji and started to head down to the room she shared with Robin. "Oh Nami-swan! Would you like me to come down into your room with you?" Sanji said with his cutest puppy dog eyes. "No thank-you Sanji-kun." Nami politely declined. Luffy frowned at his crewmate's actions towards Nami.

But all bad thought's towards Sanji disappeared when the love cook said "OK Nami-swan! Dinner's in half an hour!" Sanji then started to walk to the kitchen to prepare dinner. "dinner so soon?" Luffy spoke. Sanji looked at his captain with odd expression on his face. Sanji then pointed behind Luffy and said "yeah it's already sunset.". Then Sanji continued towards the kitchen.

Luffy turned around and saw the blazing sun in orange colour. The orange colour spread to the ocean making a beautiful seen. Times like these made Luffy want to be able to swim again.

0 0 0 0 0

Dinner time

0 0 0 0 0

By the time dinner was served the stars had already come out to play with the moon. As usual dinner time was loud and messy. Tonight was a little different though.. First of all Zolo was missing and Usopp kept throwing food up to the crows nest for some weird reason. Robin then suggested everyone have some wine to celebrate Nami winning the competition. Little did everyone know that Chopper and Usopp had never drank much wine before. So when Usopp and Chopper had finished chugging the last of Sanji's private wine collection, they headed out to the deck.

Nami, Robin and Luffy (plus Zolo since he's in the crow nest) didn't notice leaving because they had gotten into an all out food fight. Which started when Luffy stole some of Robin's food and Sanji kicked. When Sanji kicked him, Luffy bump the table causing Nami's food to fall on her lap. Then Nami's temper flare up like a volcano she sent food straight at Luffy and Sanji. Then of course Luffy fought back but accidently hit Robin with mash potato as she tried to sneak away from the fight.

The fight lasted all the way to 10:30 PM when Chopper and Usopp came stumbling in the room holding Nami's trophy. The room went very quite. Robin, Luffy , Sanji and Nami froze. "Hey guys! hic check it out! hic Im the Grand hic Lines Surf Cham-hic- pion!" Then Chopper slipped on some mash potato on the floor and fell back on to Usopp who was holding Nami's trophy. Then everyone blinked. The next thing they saw was Chopper knocked out lying on Usopp and Nami's trophy or what was left of it smashed to pieces on the floor.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Nami yelled out to Chopper and Usopp. Everyone could all ready see streams of tears going down Nami's face. No one said anything as Nami stormed out the door. Sanji was fuming that his beloved Nami-swan trophy was smashed and she was crying. Just as he was bout to lash out at them. Luffy stood up his bangs hid eyes. He walked past Usopp and Chopper (who had woken up). As he opened the door and prepared to step outside he looked at the two trouble makers.

Usopp and Chopper were shaking in fear as they looked into the raging eye's of their captain. "You guys are going to clean up this mess and apologise to Nami in the morning!Got that?" The captain said. 'he only talks like this when the enemies he's fighting really piss him off!' Sanji thought. Even Robin was surprised at her captain. Chopper and Usopp nodded their heads with lightning speed.

Luffy then stepped out on to the deck of the boat. Luffy looked at the beach. It was a dark but Luffy could still see her waver down the long beach. When Luffy reached Nami he saw her laying down on her back (on sand) watching the stars. Her tears where long gone and replaced with serous eyes and a small frown. Luffy walked up to Nami and as he looked down at her, he greeted her with a simple 'hey'. Nami did the same. Luffy then laid down beside her and watched the stars to.

"Sorry about your trophy." Luffy said. "it wasn't your fault." Nami replied. Niether one of them had looked at each other. It was silent for awhile. It wasn't a awkward silence, it was a peaceful silence. Nami then turned her head and looked at Luffy who was watching the stars still. Nami had rarely seen this kind of Luffy before. It was so unlike him. He was quite and well…mature looking, which made him look well hot. Luffy was a one of a kind guy, Nami concluded.

Nami blushed at the thought, but that didn't make her stop thinking about Luffy. An image of Luffy standing on the runes of Arlong Park with the buttons on his red vest ripped, revealing his chest. 'Woah! Is that a 6 pack? No wait 1..3..6..8! I didn't even know someone could have a 8 pack!' Nami thought to herself and she began to feel heat rushing to her cheeks again. 'How could I have never noticed how hot he was before?'. 'Oh yeah. All I thought about back then was money and Arlong.'

Nami frowned at the thought of Arlong. Luffy then turned his to face Nami who was staring at him with frown on her face. There noses were almost touching now. Even with all those thoughts about each other before neither one blushed at their closeness because they trusted each other and they had their feelings to sort out. "When I was a kid I didn't get to compete in sports because, well you know, so I never got any medals, ribbons or trophies." Nami said as she stared into Luffy's dark brown eyes. "That's why the trophy was so important to me.It was the first prize I had ever gotten."

Luffy didn't reply at all. He gave Nami a caring smile instead. Nami then sat up with her legs crossed. She stared at the ocean for a few minutes then said "would you ride on the waver with me?" Luffy stared wide eyed at her with his cheeks red. He was remembering what Zolo had said to him earlier in the day. Nami not waiting for his reply stood up and grabbed his hand. She dragged him to the waver which was in knee deep water and climbed on the waver. "but Nami we both won't fit on the seat…" Luffy stuttered. "well then we'll stand and you can hold onto my waist." Before Luffy could even begin to protest, he found that his hands were on her waist and Nami had already revved up the dial.

Then the waver started to move fast and Luffy felt his gut slam into his lungs. The waver was going quite fast now and Luffy had to literally hug Nami so not to fall off. As Luffy screamed and closed his eyes he heard Nami laughing. He opened his eyes and saw his left cheek was pressed up against Nami's right cheek. Then and there Luffy saw I sight he would never forget for his entire life. Nami had a full blown smile on her face.

Meanwhile on the Going Merry in the crows nest a certain swordsman had a telescope and was watching the navigator and captain having the time of their life. Mainly Nami was having the time of her life since Luffy was screaming his head off.

They raced on the waver going full speed. Nami slowed the waver down as they approached the Going Merry. Luffy had finally stopped screaming and Nami's laughter had died down but her smile still remained there. "I had a fun time tonight Luffy." Nami said as she docked the waver by the ladder leading to the deck on the ship. "yeah me too!" Luffy said as he flashed his big smile. Nami giggled a bit at his smile. It reminded her of how goofy he can be. As they stood on the deck Nami saw that everyone had gone to sleep except them (and a certain swordsman but she didn't know that ;). Nami gave Luffy a quick peck on the cheek before running off to her room.

Luffy was completely dazed when Nami kissed him. Then he started grinning like he found the treasure of Gold Rogers. Luffy laughed a bit then went down to the guy's room to get a good nights rest.

Zolo saw the kiss. Smiled to himself.'Looks like Luffy found his queen' Zolo thought before drifting to sleep.

0 0 0 0

In the morning

0 0 0 0

Nami woke up and looked around her room. Robin was still sound asleep. Nami relaxed and fell back down on to her bed. Memories of last night rushed through her mind. The last memory of last night mad her blush. As sun shine peeked through the window on her door she decided to get ready for the day. She got up and began to retrieve her tooth brush and tooth paste from her desk draw when she saw something on top of her desk. It was a golden cup. It looked like a wine cup painted gold. Nami picked up the cup and inspected it. On it there was some messy writing, it said:

_**The Best Navigator in the World**_

Nami smiled and felt tears come out of her eyes. Tears of joy that is.

'_Luffy you really are one of a kind'_

_The End_

**Authors Notes:** tah duh! My first one piece fanfic! Please tell me what you think! **Please don't flame! **If there is something wrong with my story please give me some ** Constructive Criticism! Read and Review Please!**


End file.
